


Puzzling Encounters: Issue #1

by FrenchUnicorn, King951



Series: Puzzling Encounters [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Art and Story by FrenchUnicorn, Comic, Dialogue by King951, F/M, Fancomic, Fluff, Full Color, Love, merukomu, merumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchUnicorn/pseuds/FrenchUnicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/King951/pseuds/King951
Summary: FanComic:Go on a visual journey with this stunning, full-color comic by artist FrenchUnicorn and dialogue by King951.  Meruem, Komugi, and Pitou seek to travel the world, but what wild surprises await our trio?
Relationships: Komugi & Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem
Series: Puzzling Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886497
Comments: 76
Kudos: 212
Collections: MeruKomu Madness





	1. P 1-2

**Art/Illustraion/Coloring/Concept:** FrenchUnicorn  
<https://twitter.com/LeFrenchUnicorn>  
  
**Dialogue:** King951  
<https://twitter.com/GungiKing951>  
  
**Novelization of Comic:** DukeKitty & King951  
<https://twitter.com/Duke_kitty_>

* * *


	2. P 3-4




	3. p 5-6




	4. P 7-8




	5. P 9-10




	6. P 11-12




	7. P 13-14




	8. P 15-16




	9. P 17-18




	10. P 19-20




	11. P 21-23

**The End???**

**New Content Being Produced**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this first comic! A lot of effort and love went into this work, and we hope to bring you a continuation in the future!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Art/Illustraion/Coloring/Concept: FrenchUnicorn**  
> <https://twitter.com/LeFrenchUnicorn>
> 
> **Dialogue: King951  
> <https://twitter.com/GungiKing951>**  
> Read King951's MeruKomu Novel: [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397707)
> 
>  **Novelization of Comic: DukeKitty & King951**  
> <https://twitter.com/Duke_kitty_>  
> Read DukeKitty's Fanfiction: [Until I Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614796)
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Read about Meruem and Komugi in a previous life. 1920s mobster AU with a very sexy human Meruem: _[Playing for Keeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371462)_
> 
> Are you 18+ and interested in MeruKomu erotica? Check out: _[A Special Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281147)_


End file.
